So Kiss Me
by Nici91
Summary: A tender moment in Bella and Edward's life's. Songfic to Sixpence None The Richer, So Kiss me.


SO... KISS ME!!

a Edward/Bella fanfic

It was a beautiful evening in the Meadow, Edward had promised to take Bella there that night, thanks to Alice's tipoff about the spectacular sunset that would be visible between the thin clouds of the horizon.

***

Kiss me out of the bearded barley

Nightly, beside the green, green grass

Swing, swing, swing the spinning step

You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.

***

Bella's POV

Edward looked over at me, smiling that wonderful croaked smile, admiration in his incredible topaz-coloured orbs. I had finally given in and was now allowing him to give me gifts that he so wanted to give, but in moderation. I would only accept little items, tokens that meant more to me than their worth. I really hated Edward always wanting to spend money on me.

This evening I had chosen to wear the dress he had gotten me awhile ago, the white one with dainty silver detail. I will admit, it is a magnificent dress, but I am to afraid to ask what it had cost, fully knowing that the Cullen's spared no expense when it came to anything. I made a deal with him. I would wear the dress if he wore the shoes that I had saved up so hard for, a pair of size 9, white square toe. Alice filled me in on his shoe size and offered to go shopping with me. I gladly accepted the company. I knew he hated square toed shoes, and he knows I don't like money being spent on me. We came to an agreement.

He looked so perfect in the early evening light, his skin glowing slightly. All I wanted to do was spend eternity admiring him, loving him, and making him happy, and somehow figure out how I became so lucky. I still don't know fully what he saw in me, he didn't deserve me, he deserved someone better, someone as beautiful as Tanya. Although I knew that if push came to shove I would fight tooth and nail for him. Edward was, is and always will the the only one that could make me feel whole. There was no chance I was going to give up on him. Not ever.

All of a sudden, I was dragged out of my thoughts, Edward had placed his forehead against mine. The sudden chill was only slightly alarming, having caught me off guard, but it was pleasant and comforting at the same time.

He kissed me ever so slightly, before he lifted us both up, and made me stand on his feet. He then began swaying gently, in time with the whispering of the trees in the wind, his eyes always on mine as I gazed longingly up at him. I wanted him to bite me, here and now, the setting would be perfect, but I knew he wouldn't even if I begged. He would stop swaying and retreat away from me as always, as soon as I brought up the subject. The silent treatment only ever lasted a moment or two, he would always come back to me, I knew that. This was my soon-to-be wonderful twilight.

Without thinking, or even a moments thought, I reached up and pressed my warm lips to his cold ones. Putting as much force into it as I could, I know it wouldn't hurt him, like anything I could ever do could harm him, while I'm still human. After the change, it would be so different, for both of us. Alice had told me that vampire senses were ten times more advanced than a humans, and that love-making was only second best to tasting human blood, so for the Cullen's, it was the best thing they could experience. I wanted Edward to feel it.

***

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me

***

So there we were, swaying gently in the breeze, kissing each other with such force and passion, close to each other in our perfectly happy abyss.

I could see myself a hundred years from now, doing just this, with the man I love, and always will. A pang of sadness hit me. Why couldn't he see how much I loved him, and how much I wanted to be with him forever, how badly I wanted HIM to change me, and not Carlisle. I wanted us to have that even more unbreakable bond of love and trust.

The next thing I noticed were hundreds of little fireflies were drifting above our heads, giving Edward a golden halo, I was not sure if I had one or not, he was, after all, the angel, and me? I was the little, weak human girl. Edward smiled down at me lovingly, having noticed that we had company as well. At that very moment, the big, bright, full moon broke through the thin clouds, covering everything in its soft silvery white light, Edward looked so beautiful. Very much like Michaelangelo's perfect David, my perfect angel.

We both knew I trusted him with my life, my existence, even, he had proved he would stand up and fight for me, I thank the heavens for bringing him back to me safely each time he defended me. I do not know how I will ever repay him for what he has done for me, for all that he has sacrificed for me, for putting him and his family at risk of being found out. I knew he would never ask for something in return. He said having me by his side was enough for forever.

"Bella..." Edwards velvety voice rang through me, "Yes Edward?" I said lifting my head up to look into his eyes. They were almost a golden ocher, and so very beautiful, my breath caught in my throat momentarily.

"You know I love you with everything I have, right?" He spoke down softly, allowing his cool breath to spread across my face.

"Yes Edward, I do know how much you love me," and as a joke I said "almost as much as I love you."

"Hardly,"

I made a tutting sound and playfully nudged him on the arm.

"I have been thinking a lot lately," his voice sounded slightly strained, I slowly began to worry, was he going to leave me again? I couldn't bare that, Edward heard my heart beating at lightening speed and gave me a confused look.

"Are you ok Bella? Breathe you silly girl, its nothing bad my love." He then flashed his dazzling crooked smile at me and my heart immediately started to slow down, him telling me it was not a bad thing was a relief.

"What is it Edward?" I asked, my voice cracking only very slightly.

***

Kiss me down by the broken tree house

Swing me upon its hanging tyre

Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat

We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

***

The next thing I noticed was that I have just traveled a short distance, to a clearing just outside the woods, not far from where Edward usually parked his Volvo when we drove to our meadow. There, not far from us seemed to be an old, abandoned tree-house and tyre-swing, it was obviously some sort of children's play area a long time ago. It was beautiful and enchanting, like something out of an old fairy-tale, I wondered why Edward had brought me here though.

"Um, Edward?" I broke the silence between us, "What is this place? What are we doing here?"

"I thought you would like to see this, I wondered upon it shortly after coming to Forks and finding the meadow, I come here sometimes to clear my head, the tyre-swing is safe...would you like to try it out?" he asked, looking at me lovingly.

"Of course I would!" I exclaimed, "Will you push me?" I asked once I had sat down upon the old tyre.

"I would be delighted it" Edwards voice came from behind me as he gently began making the tyre and myself sway back and forth.

"I love you Bella." Edward's voice sounded serious, as if he were in deep thought.

"I love you to Edward," making my voice sound clear and strong. I didn't know what was going to come next.

Suddenly I felt a sudden jerk, he had stopped pushing me and was now infront of me, looking into my eyes as he bent down to my eye level.

"I've never done this before," he started, "but I would like to give it a try,"

"What is it Edward?" my voice slightly cracking, not sure of what to say.

"I love you with my everything, you make me whole and I cannot imagine my existence without you, from the moment we met, I felt a draw to you, not only your blood sang to me, but but you as a person. You have captured my heart, you alone, have the key to my heart, and the more time I spend with you, the more that I am sure that I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you, making you happy, I can only hope that you feel the same," he stopped to take an unnecessary breath, "Bella, will you make me the happiest man that will forever walk this earth by becoming my bride?" Edward looked into my eyes, hopeful, and full of love.

Silent, happy tears were running down my cheeks by the time his speech had ended. I wanted nothing more than what he had just proposed.

"Yes," I whispered.

***

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me

***

Edward then withdrew a black velvet box from his pocket, he then presented me with the largest diamond ring I had ever seen, "May I do the honours?" he asked in a gentle voice, it almost made me melt, I was stubbed for works so I settled for nodding my head.

He placed the somewhat heavy ring on my ring finger, where I knew it would remain until the end of time. I loved the thought of that. Edward then kissed my hand that now adorned the beautiful ring. I lent toward him and placed my lips on his. The kiss seemed to last forever. I was in my happy place.

"I love you" we both said at the same time.

"Lets go tell our family, I'm sure they will be thrilled, although it is certain that Alice has already told everyone" Edward whispered into my ear. "And maybe...we can discuss your transformation," his voice got lower, although I could still hear him.

"Oh Edward!" I leaped into his arms and held him tight. "Thank you."

Edward began rotating in small circles, I'm sure to a song in his head.

He began humming my lullaby.


End file.
